Spirit of Inquiry
by Akarui-Hanako
Summary: He never spoke. What reason would he have, anyway? But once his peers push him to the edge and Hyrule is attacked, the young hero would have no choice but to speak up. Though, it would take some time for him to pick up on what should and shouldn't be said out loud. Based off the first mission in Legend Mode of Hyrule Warriors.


**Disclaimer: Hyrule Warriors is the property of Nintendo and Koei. This fan fiction is purely fanmade!**

He wasn't much of a talker, but of course he had his moments. Whether it be that he was embarrassed, angry, or wanted to play around. He'd always come across populace that tried to get him to speak, though when he did, they never noticed.

"_Of course I don't speak! I'm a mute, aren't I?"_

His sarcasm made him new friends...and enemies. Not that he cared of course, he always had his confidence to keep him company. Throughout his many incarnations, he possessed a variety of different personalities. Sometimes he was quiet, sometimes he was childish, while in other instances, he remained cocky. He was loved for his character, but was it the only thing that boy wanted? Did he mind only being known for his sarcasm and humor? He had other hobbies too, didn't he?

It wasn't until he became orphaned at merely 15 years-old, did he decide what he wanted to do. He enrolled in the army to become a knight and defend the land he so dearly loved, the land his father fought for. After all, he didn't deserve to die in vain.

From then on, he was trained as a knight under the general and personal bodyguard of the princess. It took the boy two years of relentless training and battle injuries to become proficient in his swordplay - but even then, despite his skills, he was still considered but a mere fresh recruit. In his retaliation, he refused to wear his helmet, becoming arrogant in his abilities as a soldier. How long would that overconfidence last, however? The captain had explained to the boy multiple times that overconfidence led to his father's demise.

"You're gonna get yourself killed for nothing."

Or course, the boy never answered. Why should he? He didn't have to listen to anyone. He was 17 years-old for Goddesses sake - no longer a child.

"Wouldn't it be great to complete a mission with your allies and receive gratitude from the Princess personally?"

...that's right. He'd never met the Princess before has he? He'd heard various rumors about her, a figure so gentle and fragile looking, long golden hair, and skilled enough in swordplay to surpass even the General. The rumors mention that she even takes the frontlines on the battle field. What was she capable of? No matter, she never came out anyway. Besides, did she ever do anything? If the royal family had done their job and protected their citizens, the boy's mother would've never died, his sister would never have been taken captive and killed in cold blood, his father would've never lived under such harsh conditions.

So why? Why did it even matter? He was only doing this for his father after all…

So he remained silent.

A brilliant ray shone down upon he and his fellow soldiers. Another day, another battle. The boy leapt from his crouching position to bring his wooden sword down on his opponent, holding his weight on the weapon, knees bent, posture ready, followed by a back-flip onto the pavement behind him. Soldiers looked at him in awe as he swiveled his sword into its makeshift sheath and shield. It wasn't until his egotistical notion faded away did he notice what his peers were gaping at.

"It's the Princess! What's she doing here?"

"Yeah, what does she want with us?"

"Don't be rude!"

The boy followed their eyes up to one of the castle bridges. There he saw the general of the hyrulian army...but that wasn't what shocked him. In front of her, peering down at him, was a young woman. Perhaps the most beautiful one he'd ever laid his eyes on. Her turquoise eyes, rosé lips agap, golden low braided hair, violet corset, armored breast plate: The Princess. She looked ready for war. But there was something about her….what was it? In her eyes, he could see concern. Concern for what?

Time went by all too quick when she was approached by a soldier and started walking again, her gaze lingering on his form for seconds, before shifting back to the other end of the castle, her pace quickening.

"Nice job, you just distracted her." One of the boy's companions exclaimed from behind.

Of course he didn't respond. He never said anything.

"You gotta wear your helmet! It'll keep you safe and you'll distract us!"

That was it. He was tired of all their bossing around. It was none of their business what he did! What was the big deal?

For the longest time in forever, he spoke, "...what? Jealous?"

"Wha-who said that?"

He snickered, voice growing louder with each word, "...do you find me so attractive...that I'm distracting you?"

The other soldiers started to catch on to whose voice they were hearing. Liking the reactions his peers were giving him, the young soldier continued, "...you know...liking another man is taboo in this time and age. You wouldn't want to be executed...would you?"

"Shut up, rookie!" Another soldier retorted.

"Calm down! Calm down! Enough of this!" Came the voice of one of the Hylian Captains.

All trainee soldiers turned to face him, postures straight and arms held firmly by their sides, the boy included.

"Listen, there's been an attack on our land and I'm afraid I'll have to be leaving to fight alongside the Princess and General." He stated.

All the trainees unconsciously loosened their postures, slouching almost, as if ready run. It didn't take the captain long, however, to realize their intent.

"No, you are all to stay here and guard the castle grounds. You aren't ready to fight on the battlefield."

Groans of protest and snorting could be heard from each of the trainees, some louder than others.

"That's enough! You all are to stay here and that's final. Retreat inside and do your duties." With that final comment, their Captain turned to leave.

"This is ridiculous!" Uttered a stationed soldier.

"Tell me about it. Well, at least I hope the Princess will be alright. I mean, this is all so sudden. Intruders?"

"Whatever, we won't get to see anything anyway. I'm tired of exhausting myself for nothing."

From a distance, the boy the other trainee soldiers so dearly loathed, listened in on their heated conversation.

"I'm sure we'll get our chance soon. The Captain wants us to stay safe!" Retorted the miffed soldier's comrade.

"Psh, since when are YOU on the Captains side? Pick a side alread-HEY! What are you doing with that sword?!"

The boy sprinted passed the two soldiers, into Hyrule Field, sword unsheathed.

"Wait! Link, where are you going?!"

Of course Link didn't reply, only focusing on his objective. His ears were occupied by a voice. So different yet so familiar...

_Run. Save Hyrule. Run…_

Despite his peers' protests, Link rushed into the battlefield, unknowingly aware of what was to potentially become of him.


End file.
